As network connections, such as those using local area network (LAN) protocols, standardize and the setup and use of the network connections becomes simple for an ordinary consumer, more network connections will show up in consumer settings. At this time, there are numerous standards that are vying for acceptance for consumer network connections. These network protocols include home audio-video interoperability (HAVI), home application programming interface (HAPI), IEEE 1394 serial bus interface (firewire™, I-LINK™, etc.), Home Phoneline Networking Alliance (Home PNA), Bluetooth™, cable network protocol systems, as well as other manners of proprietary wired and wireless protocol systems. Much of the current focus on network connections is for the in-home network. Manufacturers are currently retrofitting every type of home appliance, from toasters to heating and cooling systems, for connection to an in-home network. Most of these systems are designed with a master/slave operability in mind. For instance, many systems are designed wherein a master controller, such as a television (TV) is provided with the capability to recognize and control a slave device, such as a video cassette recorder (VCR). In this model, the master sends command and control information to the slave and the slave complies with the commands and sends status information back to the master.
Another example of such a system is shown in Japanese Patent Publication Number 10248020A, to Hiyoshi (“Hiyoshi”), incorporated herein by reference. In Hiyoshi, two TV's are connected together in a master/slave configuration for the purposes of enabling a parent at a master TV to monitor what is being viewed by a child on a slave TV. In operation, the master TV receives the image data being viewed on the slave TV and displays the data on a corner part of the master TV display. However, this setup does nothing to enhance the viewing experience and does not promote a community experience as may be desired by a “connected” household.
In another prior art system shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,208, to Remillard, a TV-to-TV connection via a phone line is utilized for facilitating a teleconference-like interaction. Each TV in the system is provided with a device that has speakerphone capability and can initiate a call to another TV that is provide with a similar device. After initiation of a voice mode, the users may switch to a data mode wherein image data may be exchanged. The system may switch back and forth between the modes. However, this system is proposed for adding functionality to a TV that is not related to the primary leisure function of a TV.
In a typical household, two or more separate rooms in the household have a TV. Oftentimes, a first household member may be watching the TV in a first room and is suddenly interested in what may be watched by a second household member in a second room. A husband may be curious as to what a wife is laughing about in the other room, etc. However, the only methods currently available to enable both parties to determine what is being watched by the other party is to have the interested party get up and check on the other party or to have the interested party shout out to the other party.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of enhancing the primary leisure function of a TV.